John Nguyen's Time
John Nguyen's Time is the third episode of Season 1 and the 103 overall. This episode was aired on February 6, 2019. Synopsis John Nguyen has been antagonized by Smile Dog for far too long… Plot The episode starts at Las Vegas where Smile Dog and a bunch of Hotel Office are working on the new five nights at freddy’s game, Ultimate Custom Night. John Nguyen is outside the Las Vegas. *Flashback* Young John Nguyen is on a bench with Young Noah Schnapp eating Ice Cream. Young Noah Schnapp says he is very hopeful he will make it into Plush Fredbear. *Flashback ended* John Nguyen sneaks into the office and into the ‘Golden Nugget’ room. Smile Dog is bossing the Crowd around to work faster. John Nguyen goes to talk to him, in which S. Dog responds, “The Assist Trophy meeting is over there.” Obviously, John Nguyen is not having this, so he shouts his signature Wah as loud as he can. It ultimately sets the computer on fire. S. Dog agrees to talk. In the Hotel room, John Nguyen is begging to be included in Plush Fredbear. Smile Dog says that to get in, he needs a Special Move, and asks what it would be? John Nguyen thinks for a bit, and decides on Laughing. It isn’t a special move according to Smile Dog. He explains that everyone has to be unique. Now John Nguyen has no ideas, and is utterly disappointed…… At the Las Vegas, Nevada so-called house, Stewie Griffin is munching on some KFC chicken, and wonders where John Nguyen went. John Nguyen arrives "home," and asks Stewie Griffin if he is unique or not. Stewie Griffin agrees, but when John Nguyen asks about a special move, Stewie Griffin thinks day and night, but then makes an excuse to get more chicken. John Nguyen looks at his reflection on the pile of trash bags. He needs to have a special move. John Nguyen digs in the trash bags, hoping to find something he can use. He finds a Swiss Army Knife, and settles on it. However, CJ shows up looking for some sugar so he can finish making his "hash brownies". John Nguyen asks CJ if he has a special move, prompting CJ to show off his swordsman skills. John Nguyen, seeing the knife has little appeal compared to CJ, throws the knife aside and runs off crying in frustration. Meanwhile, CJ still doesn't have sugar. John Nguyen walks down a residential street, commenting on everyone's special moves. Several characters demonstrate their special moves, or something close to it... When Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen shoots Kevin Beltran with Water Gun, John Nguyen requests Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen to give it to him. Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen thinks it over, and despite John Nguyen's best attempts at begging (a sad anime girl face, to be precise), Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen shoots him with Water Gun, and John Nguyen angrily retaliates with a passing Bomb. Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen is one fire, but compliments John Nguyen's "special move." He thinks maybe this COULD be his special move, until Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen unknowingly compares it to Mark Brown, Simon Williams, and Fred Jordan and their explosive antics, so John Nguyen yet again struggles on the originality of his move. Kevin Beltran comments he imagined John Nguyen as a dancer rather a bomber. Once again, John Nguyen sees the potential with a fantasy dance sequence before busting a move for real. Kevin Beltran can't help but dance and accidentally activates the negative zone. Mario explains that Kevin Beltran slows down time when he dances as Homicidal Liu is pulled into Kevin Beltran's special move, but John Nguyen is not there. Mateo Beltran, Marie Nguyen and Kevin Beltran find him sulking in an alley, and Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen tells him everyone has their special move; his is being naked. Kevin Beltran reminds John Nguyen of all the minigames he's been in, to which Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen responds "Your special move will be smacking plush Fredbear!" John Nguyen isn't amused, and the area goes black, with a single spotlight centered on John Nguyen. Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen suddenly gains interest as he and Kevin Beltran watch from a couch to the side; Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen has popcorn for the occasion. John Nguyen claims he just wants a special move that would make people know it's him, something unique, as Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen and Kevin Beltran have been in more minigames, so the plush fredbear smacking idea isn't unique. Kevin Beltran is moved to tears as he felt sorry for John Nguyen, while Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen is unaware as usual. Suddenly, John Nguyen shifts character, and starts shouting 'Laugh' louder and louder like he's something up. Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen claims that he broke, but John Nguyen's 'Laugh' intensify, and a blue aura appears around him while Kevin Beltran starts to panic. John Nguyen 'Laugh' at the top of his lungs and seemingly goes Super Saiyan. The silhouette alone frightens Kevin Beltran, while Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen asks if John Nguyen is suddenly Jesus. John Nguyen reveals himself as a short, thunderbolt hand, shirt, deity with a scepter featuring his cap and mock mouth. He now wears a headband similar to the visor he wore in Freddy Fazbear, and wears pants similar to the he normally shirt, though he kept the shoes and hand. John Nguyen claims he's found his power: the power of antagonistic (not a stroke like Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen thought). He fires a ball of energy at Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen, which upon contact, explodes into black fire and Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen is suddenly very sad. Kevin Beltran reveals himself, and freaks out at John Nguyen did; he made Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen feel the pain he felt his entire life. He then fires at Kevin Beltran before taking his leave. Meanwhile, back at Creepypasta, John Nguyen floats through the halls past shocked Crowd employees. Smile Dog is playing with a toy, when John Nguyen bursts through the door. Although he was pissed off at first due to the sudden intrusion, when John Nguyen insists he found his special move, Smile Dog agrees to have it tested out, and with a snap of his fingers, teleports himself and John Nguyen to a digital arena. John Nguyen prepares to fire, but Smile Dog dodges last second, claiming he's not getting with it before he drags a random Crowd employee as a test dummy. John Nguyen fires away, and likely because of his terrible offices conditions, the Crowds incredibly quick to break down in tears. Smile Dog is awed at how "beautiful" it was, so he accepts John Nguyen into Plush. John Nguyen gets so excited, however, his powers disappear, and is once again demoted as an assist trophy. John Nguyen is heartbroken, but then shouts no, and he is not having this. He then looks angrily at the screen, and is then partially obscured by the flames from his special move as the episode ends. Characters Trivia Category:Season 1 Category:Bloopers